


Carry Me Home

by fumomoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cute, Drunk Kozume Kenma, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 years later, Hinata had finally graduated and moved in to Kenma's mansion as his roommate. They celebrated the occasion over drinks and Kenma had a little too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note that:
> 
> Mansions in Japan are basically just apartments with slightly better facilities, like elevators.

A cool breeze blows by. Light drops of rain trickle onto Hinata's face and hands. The street is in its usual calm; not too bright nor too dark, not too loud or too quiet.  Not too hot nor too cold , as Kenma would say. Hinata smiles at the thought. It is a nice autumn evening. 

Wrapped around his neck is Kenma's left arm. A part of his weight pressed against his side, yearning for support, in which Hinata complies. He slurs and murmurs, half-asleep, the faint smell of alcohol and fruits emitting from his mouth with every breath. Hinata doesn't mind. In fact, he is relishing this rare opportunity to be this close with Kenma.  
  
"Kenma, are you awake?" Hinata asks softly. He doesn't want to disturb Kenma, but it is getting a little too quiet for his comfort. A little chat shouldn't hurt.  
  
"Mmm," Kenma stirs, his half-lid eyes stares blankly at the road ahead, struggling not to close.  
  
Hinata gives a chuckle. He knew that Kenma is generally a lazy person but the way he is leaning onto him and dragging his feet is a new level of slouchiness he had ever seen from him. "Don't puke on me okay? We are almost there."  
  
There is a short pause. Hinata wonders if Kenma heard him, but he replies, words long and draggy. "I'm ookaay- Errrp !" He finishes with an uncontrolled loud burp that could’ve woken half the street, and his head falls back down. Hinata moves his face away to avoid the smell to no avail.  
  
"You should've gone easier with the drinks," Hinata says. "I thought all Tokyo people know how to handle their alcohol. I mean, you guys have a lot of party places that you frequent right?"  
  
Another pause. Hinata isn't sure if Kenma is too tired to think about what he said, or too tired to reply. He thought he heard Kenma snicker softly, but he can't tell with his hair down, covering his face.  
  
"Well, this is the last time I'm carrying you home," Hinata continues. "Just because I shifted in as your roommate doesn't mean I have to look out for you all the time, you know."  
  
"Nnn..." Kenma responds. Hinata takes that as a passing yes. He shakes his head in defeat and readjusts himself, pulling Kenma closer towards him so that he can have a firmer grip. Kenma slides towards him, his face falls onto Hinata’s shoulders as his body threatens to topple him over, but Hinata manages to hold him back, despite being smaller.  
  
"O-oi!" Hinata grunts. "Gosh, you are so hopeless." He can feel Kenma's face on his shoulder, his exhales heavy but steady, the soft rumbling reminiscent of snoring. He’s gone.  Hinata sighs and continues towards their mansion.  
  
Their mansion from the outside looks like a run-down building, but otherwise it is well-maintained. Hinata had not figured out why Kenma had decided to live here instead of the school dormitory. Maybe Kenma enjoys the atmosphere here . The mansion is usually quiet, off the busy roads. It is not too far from the nearest convenience store too, not that it really matters since Kenma has been living on instant noodles even after Hinata moved in and encouraged him to eat out.  
  
They eventually reach the shared entrance of their rooms. Hinata pulls the handle, but the door mocks him by remaining closed. Right, it’s locked.  "Kenma," he tries to wake him. "We’re home." 

Kenma stirs once again. He looks up, squinting as if it’s morning, clearing his throat and licking his lips.  “Errrr...” Kenma’s voice is dry, his words breaking a little. "We are home?"

“Yeah, I have to put you down so that I can grab my keys.”

Kenma gives an annoyed face, wraps both his arms around Hinata and buries his face back onto his shoulder. “Nnng, no, Shouyouuu, don’t leave me…” he mumbles.

Hinata stumbles as Kenma’s shifted the rest of his weight onto him, but manages to hold his footing. “Oi oi! I’m not leaving you, geez!” 

Kenma does not respond again. Giving up, Hinata reaches for his keys, panting under the increased weight on him. 

The door unlocks with a click. Hinata struggles as he throws the door open and heaves Kenma into their shared common area.  God, he’s heavy.  He takes a deep breath and drags his way towards Kenma’s room door, opening it.

Hinata almost collapsed at the sight. Only a week ago, they worked together to clean up the room, but now it is back to its messy state; game covers, plastic bags and laundry litter the place, and - Hinata takes a whiff and notices a tinge of salt in the air - is that leftover cup noodles?

“Kenma, you are terrible.” Hinata shakes his head. “You are in your room now. Let go.”

“Nng, I don’t want.” Kenma grumbles in his shoulder.

“Oi."

"Nnn..."

"I need to bathe.”

“...No.”

Hinata rolls his eyes and drags his way into the  room. He pulls Kenma away from him and lays him onto his bed. 

“Nng, Shouyouu...” Kenma groans as he gives up, letting go of his grip and falling softly onto the bed. Hinata then shifts Kenma’s legs onto the bed, and removes his socks and shoes, placing them onto the ground. 

Tsk, this boy.  Hinata heaves a sigh, catching his breath. He takes another look around the messy room, and back to the helpless Kenma, already softly snoring on the bed, fast asleep.  What a mess. Is this what Kuroo had to deal with?

"Mmmng." Kenma makes a frown and squirms, pulling his arms and legs to his chest and shudders. “Shouyou,” he mumbles, voice slightly shaky from the cold, before returning to snore. "I love you so much..."

Hinata gives a defeated smile as he pulls the blanket over Kenma’s body. He sits down into the bed and runs his hand over Kenma’s face, brushing his hair aside. 

"I know," he mutters. He turns back to the room. 

“Now, where do I start?”


End file.
